


Here Comes The Sun

by FinnandJack2022



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, BL, Baby It's Cold Outside, Blush - Freeform, Blushing, Bottom Nico, Bromance, Camp Half-Blood, Comfort, Cuddling, Elysium, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, Glee - Freeform, Glee Jokes, Glee References, Hickies, Hurt, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, Junjou Romantica References, Kissing, Lesbian, Love marks, M/M, Making Out, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Smut, Solangelo smut, Topping, Tumblr, Will Solace - Freeform, boylove, butterfly kisses, hand holding, hiroki - Freeform, lip biting, lip tugging, nowaki, same love, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnandJack2022/pseuds/FinnandJack2022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute collection of one shots found on the deepest depths of Tumblr (: Basically Nico and Will being clueless idiots, beautiful wedding proposals, Jercy bromance, overprotective big brothers Percy and Jason, lots of Solangelo fluff and smut, lollipop references, secret hickies, and a bunch of other factors that could give a fangirl a nosebleed *cough* Percy *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I have no idea what to post here right now x'D I saw this prompt on Tumblr and decided to make my own one-shot centered around it. Umm... Leave a comment and an idea for the next chapter? Pretty please with Solangelo on top :D

Nico di Angelo had been having an overly annoying normal day. His morning consisted of his two best friends, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, banging on his cabin door and screaming for him to come out.

Like they always did... Every. Gods. Damned. Morning.

"NEEKS!" Jason shouted over Percy's excessive banging. "HURRY UP! BREAKFAST IS GO-"

Jason's screaming was interrupted by Nico kicking the door open with his large black combat boots. The son of Jupiter didn't react fast enough, and the hard black door ended up smacking him to the ground. Percy had to be carried away because he was laughing so hard.

The son of death then spent the next few minutes in the camp infirmary. Will Solace, the best healer at Camp Half-Blood, and Nico's current crush (who _is_  his type), was currently handling the morning shift. Nico couldn't help the blush that spread across his face when the blonde haired boy smiled at him.

Will examined Jason rather quickly, and within a few minutes, he had found the problem.

"You have a broken nose and an out of place jaw," the blue eyed boy explained nonchalantly. "The injury isn't too severe, nothing a little prayer to my father can't fix."

Jason held back tears as Will sang a prayer to his father, successfully putting his nose and jaw back in place.

"Awesome!" Will exclaimed, his smile beaming brighter than Apollo himself. "Someone deserves a lollipop!"

Jason's smile withered away as he saw Will plop the lollipop into his mouth.

"I mean _me_. _I_ did a good job. You need to be more careful, you clumsy fuck."

This time it was Nico who had to be carried away.


	2. Skeletal Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day when Nico and Jason are sparring, some very interesting discoveries are made... I got the idea from a prompt post I saw on Tumblr. Also, there will be a second part to this chapter!  
> In this chapter Nico (along with everyone else) is a little older than in the books. He is somewhere around sixteen or seventeen. I regret nothing.

"Come on, Grace! It's six to nothing! When are you going to give up?"

"Never!" the son of Jupiter declared with his hands on his knees, his chest puffing, and a thick layer of sweat coating his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. 

Nico rolled his eyes at his friend's impossible determination. The sons of the Big Three had been sparing for almost an _hour_ now, and neither Percy nor Jason had managed to disarm Nico during battle. 

"Tag me in, tag me in!" Percy hollered over Jason's wheezing and Nico's irritated inner complaints. 

"Take him down, Seaweed Brain!" Jason replied while over dramatically tagging Percy in and collapsing onto the ground. 

Once again, the son of Hades let out a frustrated sigh as he engaged Percy in battle.

It's not that he didn't _enjoy_ kicking both Jason and Percy's asses (he _thrived_ on it, actually), but it was the fact that it was summer in New York, and the temperature had skyrocketed to a record breaking 112 degrees. 

 _Thanks a lot, Apollo_ , Nico grumbled to himself while blocking one of Percy's attacks. 

Nico mindlessly waved his sword around as the son of Poseidon tried ever so desperately to disarm the shorter boy.

For the _seventh_ time today, his efforts were proven fruitless when the son of death slashed Riptide out of his hand. Seconds after disarming the now wide eyed son of the sea god, Nico managed to elbow him in the stomach, drop him to the ground, and place his sword against his throat. 

Nico allowed himself a little smirk in glorious victory as he helped Percy up.

"Jay, are you ready to take him on again?" Percy questioned breathlessly. 

The son of Jupiter let out a strangled cry that sounded like a dying animal, attracting the attention of all of the surrounding campers. Hades, who was he kidding? All of their attention was _already_ on the three boys. There was just something about the three most powerful demigods at camp sword fighting that really captured people's attention.

"Okay then, I think you guys have suffered enough... For today. Same time tomorrow?"

The blonde and dark haired boys nodded as Nico shot them another knowing smirk. He would _never_ let them win. Wearing them out brought him too much pleasure. As he made his way over towards the arena's exit, he noticed that his shirt was also soaked in his own sweat.

 _Gross_ , the son of Hades thought to himself. _I'm going to go see Will in the infirmary after this. Might as well take my shirt off now (Will would end up ripping it off anyway) to avoid the embarrassment of a disgusting hug. And the lecture he'll give me for walking into "his infirmary" in such an unsanitary state._

Without thinking, the Ghost King removed his all black shirt and wrapped it around his right shoulder. He effortlessly ignored all the sighs and swoons from the female campers, _especially_ the Aphrodite girls, that he received.

When would they learn that he wasn't interested in them _that_ way? 

"I'll see you guys later," Nico called over his shoulder. "I have some stuff I need to go take care of."

 _And by stuff, I mean making out with my super sexy boyfriend Will Solace in the infirmary's medical supply closet,_ Nico reminded himself smugly. 

The son of death only took about half a step before Jason, who just _moments_ ago had been completely drained, rose to his feet and began sprinting towards the shorter boy. 

"NICO DI ANGELO!" the son of Jupiter shouted, causing a massive scene, and making all of the color drain from Nico's already pale face. "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

The fearful son of Hades stayed frozen in his place, unable to move. The shock and embarrassment had caused him to become completely still.

"WHAT THE HADES IS _THAT_ ON YOUR NECK!"

Nico felt the skeletal butterflies bouncing around in his stomach. The dark red blush spread from his face, to the back of his neck, all the way up to his ears. It was at that moment that he wished the earth would open up and send him to the Underworld.

 _Gods dammit_ , the now mortified son of Hades cursed to himself. _Will and I had been so careful..._

Percy, now fully aware of the situation, also began racing towards Nico. When the two older teenagers finally reached him, Nico prayed to his father that the shadows would just eat him up already.

"I'm only going to ask this _one_ more time. What is _that_ on your neck?" Jason snapped like an angry father talking to his teenage daughter. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot impatiently. If the circumstances were different, Nico would be howling with laughter at Jason's composure. Sadly, this was not one of those moments. 

The flushed red Ghost King gulped before giving his glaring friend an answer.

"I-um. I fell," Nico responded instantly.

"On your _neck_?"

"It could happen."


	3. Oh, Hey Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason try to define Solangelo's relationship, and Nico decides to be a hilarious little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter! It's a fairy original concept I made up, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> *Chapter Spoiler* When Percy is screaming about not being Nico's type, I picture him sounding like Lemon Grab from Adventure Time x'D
> 
> Jealous Jason and Percy are the best :D

“So, are you and Will, like-”

“Nope,” Nico deadpanned.

The son of Jupiter glared at him with his father’s intense electric blue eyes, still trying to read the son of death’s expression.

 _Dammit_ , the blonde thought to himself, _Why does he have to be so complicated? Ugh, and he's difficult to read, too!_

“But you guys hold hands someti-” the son of Poseidon countered.

“Shut up, Jackson. That doesn't mean anything. Hazel and Calypso hold hands, does that mean they're “dating” or “together.” No, I didn't think so!” the son of Hades cried, trying to hide the obvious blush that was now painted on his face.

The blushing boy could feel skeletal butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, but there was _no way in Hades_ that he would ever admit it out loud. 

“But you actually let him hug you-”

“I let Hazel and Reyna hug me too. Sometimes even Piper, if she’s lucky and I’m in a good mood that day,” Nico replied nonchalantly.

“You never let me hug you!” Percy complained while crossing his arms like an upset child.

“That's because you're not special, Seaweed Brain,” Jason retorted, causing Percy to punch him in the arm, and making Nico snort.

“Okay, you _may_ hug Reyna and Hazel, but do you give _them_ bed time kisses!” Jason exclaimed triumphantly.

“I always give Hazel a good night kiss on the cheek. It's called having proper manners, Grace. You should try it sometime. It may be a nice change for that beautiful girlfriend of yours,” Nico joked sarcastically, clearly pushing the blue eyed boy’s buttons.

The blonde haired boy instantly sunk to the ground, clearly defeated. Percy quickly followed his best friend’s lead, falling to his knees like an actress would do in a dramatic romance scene.

All the son of Hades could do was smirk at his pathetic looking best friends.

"Hey Death Boy!” an overly cheery, but pleasant, voice called from across the other side of the lake.

"You never let any of us call you Death Boy..." Jason mumbled beneath his breath. 

 _If any of us ever even dared to call you that, we would get sent to the Underworld on the spot!_ Jason complained to himself. 

The son of the sea god, still draped across the floor, subconsciously thought the same thing as Jason. What made Will Solace so special, anyway? 

“Hey babe,” the Italian boy replied as if he did it everyday (which he _did_ do everyday, actually).

Will Solace approached the group, wrapped his arms around Nico’s pale thin waist, and planted a passionate kiss on the son of Hades’ pretty pink lips.

Percy and Jason watched in shock as the two teenagers walked away.

“I'll see you guys later!” Nico shouted over his shoulder.

“B-b-but… What the holy Hera! W-what just happened!” Jason stammered, his eyes locked on the son of Apollo and his no good lying best friend.

“That's his type?!” Percy cried to no one in particular, throwing his arms around like Nico did whenever he was frustrated or angry.

“Perseus Allen Jackson, let it go already!” Jason shrieked in a pitch that was obviously an octave too high.

The son of Poseidon ignored the now brooding son of Jupiter.

He proceeded to grumble something about _stupid blonde haired boys, handsome Apollo campers,_ and _pretty blue eyes._

“Pfft,” Percy spat out. “Not his type? Not his type… Not… His… Type… NOT HIS TYPE?”

“Oh dear gods…” Jason whispered while rubbing his temples.


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Junjou Roamtica inspired fluff chapter ^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say today, but if you could leave a kudos or comment, it would mean the world to me!
> 
> Also, feel free to share this story on Tumblr or wherever else you wish. Just be sure to link it back to my account.

Nico di Angelo was cold. The son of death, who spent months living in the Underworld where not even a glimmer of light reaches, who roamed the ice cold Fields of Asphodel and listened to the forgotten souls of the indifferent, was  _absolutely freezing._

It was winter in New York, and the land was covered in a heavy layer of snow. A cool chill flowed through the wind, quietly surrounding itself around the pale boy.

The lake was frozen solid (much to Percy's disappointment) and up to fifty campers a day were inside the Aphrodite cabin, begging them to enchant their clothing so they could stay warm.

Sadly, Nico was not one of those campers. There was no way in Hades he would _ever_ ask Drew Tanaka for her help. Not after the Golden Mango incident, that is... But that's a story for another time.

As a result, the cold Ghost King wandered around camp with ice cold hands and chattering teeth.

He made his way to the infirmary, where his absolutely adorable crush (and maybe boyfriend?) was on his morning shift. Thankfully, his time at the camp infirmary was almost up. 

Nico entered casually, awkwardly smiling and waving at Will's siblings and the many campers who recognized him. 

From the corner of his eye, Nico spotted a certain messy mop of blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes. 

"Death the Kid!" Will cheered happily. "Gimme a second, I'm almost done here!"

The dark haired boy nodded and took a seat in the waiting room, ignoring the curious looks and glances the other campers were shooting him.

Within minutes Will was by Nico's side, no longer dressed in his medical uniform, but a pair of light blue skinny jeans, his bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a fluffy yellow jacket, and a pair of all black gloves.

"Are you ready to go?" Will questioned, sunshine radiating off him.

 _Damn those Apollo kids, with their sunshine powers,_ Nico thought to himself.

"Yeah, let's go," Nico replied quickly. He just wanted to get away from the nosy infirmary patients and eavesdropping children of Apollo.

The two left without a word, but once the chill reached Nico, his teeth immediately started chattering and his nose was turning a dark shade of red.

"You're freezing," Will said, his voice laced with concern as he looked down at the shorter boy.

"'M f-fine," Nico huffed between breathes. "My h-hands are j-ju-just f-freezing!"

"So you _are_ cold," Will scolded.

"Shut u-up, Solace!" Nico cried between shivers. 

Without another word, the blonde haired boy removed his left glove and handed it to the stubborn son of Hades.

"What am I going to do with one glove?" Nico asked, staring at the piece of clothing like it was the strangest thing on the planet.

"Just put it on," Will said while looking at him expectantly.

Reluctantly, the son of death put on the _one_ all black glove. Before he could ask what next, the son of Apollo laced their fingers together with his ungloved hand.

"W-what the Hades, Solace!" Nico screamed in embarrassment. 

"I'm your boyfriend," he responded casually. "I can hold your hand whenever I want."

"B-boyfriend?" Nico repeated in a small voice.

"Boyfriend," Will cooed back to him, placing a soft kiss on his now flushed pink lips. 

A warm heat spread all throughout Nico's body as he saw their fingers intertwined together. His skeletal butterflies were flying around in victory. Hmm, maybe Nico _could_ get used to the winter weather. 

For the rest of the day, they walked around hand in hand, ignoring all the stares and murmurs that accompanied them everywhere they went, and snickering at the campers who were exchanging money. 


	5. Elysium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico takes Will to Elysium, but not for the reasons you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this chapter :(
> 
> *WARNING* The feels in this chapter are real... Please mentally prepare yourselves and have tissues ready.
> 
> Also, new writing prompts are needed, so feel free to send me your submissions.

Nico led Will through the darkness in a cloak of silence. The usually happy and radiant son of Apollo was now completely quiet. His normally goofy grin was replaced with a solemn expression.

“We’re almost there,” Nico said calmly.

In the distance, Will could see rays of light shining from the tunnel’s exit.

The son of Hades gripped Will’s hand even tighter as they stepped out of the tunnel and into a land so divine, only the finest mortals, beings, and half-bloods got to see it’s true beauty.

The two demigods were now surrounded by clear blue skies, glistening seas and lakes, golden gates, lush fields, and all the wonder a person could ever dream of.

“Wow,” Will spoke softly. His eyes were now full of unshed tears. The son of Apollo didn't trust himself to speak anymore, out of fear that his voice would betray him. “It’s-it's so perfect here.”

“My father designed it to be the absolute image of beauty,” Nico replied with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Will couldn't control himself anymore. It started off with one tear accidentally streaming down his face. After that one tear fell, he broke down into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

The son of death pulled the blue eyed boy close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and playing with his soft blonde hair.

“Will, baby, it's okay,” Nico cooed softly. “It's all okay. This place-” Nico stated while pointing at all the amazing beauty in sight, “-it’s a really good place. People here… They don't suffer. They don't feel any pain. Not anymore.”

After ten more minutes of calming Will down, the two demigods finally stood up again and continued their mission.

“I can feel their spirits. They must be close,” Nico said.

And he was right. No more than twenty feet ahead of them were two tall, tan boys with the same messy blonde hair as Will. They were standing with a beautiful dark haired blue eyed girl, and a boy who looked strangely similar to Leo.

“Will!” Michael Yew cried when he saw his younger brother.

“Oh my gods, Will- what are you doing here!” his other brother, Lee Fletcher, shouted. A tint of happiness and shock was laced in his voice.

“Don't worry, he's only here on a day pass,” the son of Hades explained instantly.

More tears streamed down Will’s face as he two brothers launched themselves into his arms. Nico wiped away a stray tear as he saw the loving exchanging.

“I'm so, _so_ proud of you,” Michael choked out between sobs.

“We’re _all_ proud of you, little brother,” Lee said. “Thank you for stepping up after we- after we came here.”

“Y-you're not m-mad at me… F-for not being able to-to _save_ you?” Will questioned.

His eyes were puffy and red from crying. His voice and body were shaking uncontrollably.

Ever since the deaths of his two older brothers, Will has always blamed himself for not being able to bring them back to the land of the living. He was (and still is) the best healer at Camp Half-Blood during the time of their deaths. He was the only one with the capability to save them. In the end, he feels like he let them down.

Both Lee and Michael’s smiles immediately dropped.

“Will, we _never_ blamed you for _any_ of this. You tried your best. After we died, you stepped up and made sure everybody else was okay. We couldn't be more proud of you,” Michael explained.

Nico felt his heart burst as Will exploded into tears again, his two older brothers wrapping their arms around the broken son of Apollo and reassuring him that their deaths were not his fault.

After the dust had settled, Nico and Will spent a whole mortal day in Elysium with the fallen campers of Camp Half-Blood.

Just as they were about to leave, the pretty black haired girl grabbed Nico’s pale wrist, tugging him towards her.

“Son of Hades,” she whispered while bowing to Nico. “When you return to Camp Half-Blood, please, tell Clarisse la Rue that I miss her. Please deliver the message that I do not blame her for anything, and tell her that none of this was her fault. Please, I'm begging you... Tell her I still love her as my best friend.”

It took everything Nico had not to cry at the girl's pleading request. 

“I promise I will tell her, Silena.”

The blue eyed girl gave Nico one last charming smile before rushing back to the boy he had seen her with earlier. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and the two walked away, hand in hand, towards the lush green fields.

Will and Nico gave the fallen demigods one last friendly wave and smile before beginning their journey back to the mortal world. 

"Thank you," Will whispered beneath his breath as they made their way towards the dark tunnel. 


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Camp Half-Blood crew discovers that Nico doesn't know about the classic mistletoe tradition, they convince Will to tell him all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my children, have some Solangelo fluff! Let there be fluff and kisses!
> 
> Also, thank you guys for all the hits and kudos! It really means a lot to me, and it inspires me to keep writing this fanfic!

“Wait, are you _serious_?” Percy finally managed to ask after the new found information sank in.

“Of course I'm serious,” the son of Hades replied with a hint of venom in his voice. Sometimes, the son of the sea god _really_ got on his nerves. “Why would I lie about something as simple as that?”

“He didn't mean it like that, Nico,” Piper intervened, using her charmspeak to help calm the situation. “It's just a little surprising that you aren't familiar with this tradition.”

“Yeah!” Leo cut in, much to the Native American girl’s annoyance. “Everyone in the English speaking language knows that tradition!” the son of the forge god shouted, earning himself a light slap on the arm from Calypso.

“It's true brother, even I am surprised,” Hazel said, her voice intertwined with shock. “ _I_ know that tradition, and I was raised by a strict and overbearing mother during the 1940’s!”

The son of death crossed his arms and looked away from the group of demigods before him. He really, _really_ hated not knowing the social norms and traditions of modern American society. It made him feel unwelcomed and isolated.

“Well, _excuse me_ for being raised by a single mother in 1930’s Venice, Italy!”

“It's all cool, Death the Kid,” Jason said while taking a step towards Nico in an attempt to calm him down.

“Grace, if you call me Death the Kid one more time, I swear to Hades I’ll-”

Nico was cut off by the sound of the Big House door being swung open. In walked Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, and Frank Zhang.

Annabeth immediately sauntered over to Percy and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Frank awkwardly shuffled over to Hazel as the daughter of Pluto gave him an encouraging smile. Will, noticing the room’s stiff tension, walked over to Nico with a confused expression on his face.

“What's going on?” the son of Apollo questioned with his right eyebrow raised.

“Nico doesn't know about the mistletoe tradition,” Piper replied like it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

A light pink blush spilled across the blonde haired boy’s face. It was at that moment that he realized both him and Nico were standing beneath the mistletoe.

Jason, who had been watching him like a hawk since the moment he walked into the Big House, noticed the interesting predicament as well.

“Hmm, well well well... Look at what we have here,” the son of Jupiter inquired while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Jase, you're creeping me out,” the son of Hades said in a tone so serious, it almost made Will laugh.

“You're freaking me out too dude. What's up with you?” Percy asked.

Jason shot the group of campers a knowing look before placing his attention back on Will and Nico.

“In case you guys haven't noticed, it appears that both Will and Nico are standing underneath the mistletoe. You all know what that means, right?”

“No,” the brown eyed boy deadpanned. “I thought I’ve already made it clear that I am not familiar with you American traditions.”

“Will, would you care to explain to Nico what happens when two people stand underneath the mistletoe?” Piper asked in a voice that was so sweet and practically spilling with Aphrodite magic.

The son of Apollo awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flaring red, and his blush growing deeper due to all the eyes watching him intently.

“Um-well, when two people stand under the mistletoe-” Will took a pause to fan his face before continuing. “-it's tradition that they s-share a kiss.”

All the color drained from Nico’s face once Will had finished his sentence. Just a few minutes ago, he had been standing under the mistletoe alone when Percy approached him. No wonder he had been so weird…

That was how the Christmas tradition conversation sparked. Now here he was, not even ten minutes later, with Will _freaking_ Solace underneath the mistletoe!

“KISS!” Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. “KISS, KISS, KISS!”

Within seconds all the campers had rallied behind Leo, chanting _KISS_ for the whole camp and possibly even the gods to hear. They were pumping their fist in the air as if they were at a rock concert.

 _Come on Solace!_ Will shouted to himself. _You've been praying to Aphrodite for something like this to happen, now’s your chance! Don't blow it!_

Gathering all the courage within him, Will lunged towards the now beat red son of Hades and attached his lips to his. Their lips crashed together in a hungry passion as _months_ of lust, sexual tension, and longing were released.

Nico let out a little moan, allowing Will more access to his mouth. He slipped his tongue into the shorter boy’s mouth, exploring every inch of him before he would have to detach his lips for air.

The small crowd that was now gathered around them gasped as the son of Hades tangled his hands in Will’s messy blonde hair, pulling it whenever the other boy did a move with his tongue. Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s thin waist and dug his hands deep into his hips.

When they pulled away, the two dazed and lip swollen campers shared a shy glance.

Everyone in the Big House erupted into a loud parade of applause when the usually conservative and quiet son of Hades grabbed Will Solace by his shirt’s collar, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him with a passion so intense it could make Aphrodite hot.

"So he'll kiss _him_ under the mistletoe," Percy grumbled to himself as the others continued to clap and cheer. He was pretty sure Jason had a nose bleed at this point. "I guess blonde sons of Apollo must be _his_ type."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the jealous Percy ending ruining the moment, I just had to x'D


	7. My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes Nico up in the middle of the night, begging him to do what he loves most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out! I saw the prompt on Tumblr and I just knew I had to include it in my story! 
> 
> Also, thank you guys for over 60 kudos and almost 900 hits! The support means everything to me! 
> 
> My friend, who's an avid reader of the story, burst into tears when she read the Elysium chapter. #MissionComplete

“ _Nicoooo_ ,” Will whispered softly, shaking the dark haired boy slightly. The son of Apollo had spent the last five minutes trying to wake up the fully asleep son of Hades. So far, he had made zero progress.

“Ghost Boy, wake up… _Pleaseeee_ ,” the blue eyed boy begged, shaking him a little more aggressively this time. “ It's time to wake up!” Will whisper-shouted to the still incoherent son of death.

Frustrated, Will rolled over onto his side and let out a loud huff. He knew what he had to do next. He hated doing it, gods damned he _really_ hated doing it, but it was the only way to wake up the dead asleep son of Hades…

Bracing himself for the threats and Nico’s wrath that was sure to come, the son of the sun god stuck two fingers into his mouth and blew a loud, glass shattering, army stopping, dog stunning, ear piercing whistle.

The sound of Will’s high pitched whistle was more than enough to pull the brown eyed boy from his dream world and back to the mortal world in an instant. In a state of surprise and panic, Nico shot up from his vampire-like bed and crashed to the hard bedroom floor face first.

Will laughed for a whole minute straight before checking to see if his boyfriend was okay. At this point, his face was completely red (yes, like his father’s ancient sacred cows, those damn Apollo kids) and he was clutching his side for support.

“Angel, are you okay?” Will questioned between his chuckles.

The son of Hades, feeling embarrassed and slightly defeated, rose to his feet and managed to get himself back onto the bed where his incredibly sexy boyfriend was currently lying. He glared at the son of Apollo, but the blonde haired boy’s smile never faltered.

“Gee, Solace, _thanks_ for the concern. I'm just _peachy_ ,” Nico grumbled while rolling over on his bed, throwing himself back onto his side, and attempting to fall asleep once more.

“Wait!” Will cried while flipping the son of Hades over again in his direction. Nico’s eyes flew open in surprise. Will was never _this_ persistent when he wanted something from the Italian boy.

“What is it, Sunshine?” Nico asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and concern. What could his boyfriend possibly want at this hour?

Will bashfully hung his head down before looking back up at his cute boyfriend.

“I-I wanna do the thing,” Will said with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

“Oh my gods, Will, _that's_ why you woke me up?” Nico groaned, covering his face with his skinny pale hands.

“Yeah!” Will shouted with excitement. “I woke you up because I wanna do the thing!”

“But we've done it _every_ night this week!” Nico protested.

“Please, please, _pleasseeee_! Pretty please!” Will pleaded to his unconvinced ray of darkness.  “I'll be your boyfriend!”

“You're _already_ my boyfriend,” Nico snarled in response.

At that moment Will gave the son of death his best puppy dog face, practically begging for the shorter boy’s approval to do what he wanted to do.

“Please my angel?” Will cooed softly. “You love me, right? If you love me you’d do the thing. Do it for me so I can be happy?”

Now Nico _knew_ he was blushing… He always blushed when his boyfriend called him _his_ angel.

“Damn you and your peer pressure, Solace. Fine, let's do it.”

Will let out a shriek of joy as they both proceeded to roll onto their backs and make shadow puppets on the ceiling.


	8. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little game turns into something much more... Entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some Solangelo smut! You get Solangelo smut! You get Solangelo smut! YOU ALL GET SOLANGELO SMUT!
> 
> This is a little constellation prize for leading you guys on in the last chapter x'D
> 
> Also, if you guys could share this fanfic on Tumblr, with friends, on social media, etc. I would really appreciate it!

Jason Grace had been having a fairy normal day at Camp Half-Blood. He had spent most of his morning with his beautiful girlfriend, Piper McLean. Now, at three o’clock in the afternoon, he was walking around camp with handfuls of blueprints for different minor gods and goddesses.

While deciphering whether to put a shrine dedicated to Asclepius (the god of medicine and healing), next to the Apollo Cabin or the Aphrodite Cabin, a blood curdling scream caused him to drop all his blueprints and internal thoughts.

Now full of fear, the son of Jupiter listened closely so he could figure out where the haunting screams were originating from.

"WILHELM SOLACE!” a male’s voice screeched in horror. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! GET THE HADES AWAY FROM ME! DO-DON’T GET NEAR ME! STOPPPP!”

 _Holy Hera_! Jason screamed to himself, his pupils becoming wide. _Nico’s in trouble! Will-Will Solace, he’s hurting him! I’m going to kill that no good son of Apollo! I knew he wasn't good enough for my little brother!_

Jason was now in a rage so fierce, it could make Hera look like the goddess of kindness.

No one, and I mean _no_ one, put their hands on his little brother.

The blue eyed boy sprinted towards the Hades Cabin, and when he finally reached the door, he practically _tore_ it off of it’s hinges.

“What the fuck is going on in here!” Jason demanded, bursting the door open, clearly making his presence known.

“Shut up, Grace! We’re in the middle of something really important right now!” the son of Hades screamed, not even glancing in his best friend’s direction.

Jason’s electric blue eyes shifted between the two boys in a mad frenzy. Will and Nico weren't fighting.

No, they were doing something much worse.

They were doing something that destroyed friendships… They were playing the newest edition of Mario Kart.

"What the Hades did I just walk in on…?” Jason asked to no one in particular.

Seconds later, Will Solace threw his controller to the ground in defeat, while Nico di Angelo shot up to his feet in victory.

“Ha, _take_ that Solace! That's _nine_ times in a row!”

Will rolled his eyes at the shorter boy and picked his controller back up.

“Yeah, whatever,” the clearly distraught son of Apollo mumbled beneath his breath. “You're freakishly good at video games for someone who wasn’t around when Pong was popular.”

Nico glared at his boyfriend before focusing his attention back on Jason.

“Okay, so now why are you here, Grace?” Nico asked, finally looking at the son of Jupiter, who was still standing in the doorway awkwardly.

The blonde haired boy gulped. Gods, he felt so stupid right now.

"I-um… I heard screaming. I thought Will was hurting you…”

“Oh, he _did_ hurt me,” Nico replied nonchalantly. “In the middle of the second lap, he got a golden star and keep trying to touch me. He was in front of my kart for about half a minute before I launched a blue shell at him.”

“I trusted you, Nico di Angelo,” Will said in the most serious voice Jason had ever heard him speak in. “I _trusted_ you.”

Nico sat down next to the mopping son of the sun god, kissing his boyfriend to cheer him up. Will took the opportunity to tangle his hands in the son of death’s hair and pull the younger teen onto his lap.

Will dug his nails into Nico’s hips and tugged on his bottom lip, causing the son of Hades to moan and gasp with pleasure. Nico always went crazy when Will did _those_ tricks with his tongue…

“Oh, for the love of Jupiter!” Jason shrieked, covering his eyes like a child watching their parents kiss. “At least wait until _after_ I've left the cabin to make out like normal teenagers!”

The son of death pulled away from his boyfriend (much to his disappointment) and gave Jason the best death glare he could muster up at the moment.

"Get _out_ ,” the son of death said between gritted teeth. “ _Now_.”

Jason slowly stepped out of the cabin with his hands in the air.

“Be safe!” he shouted, slamming the door to Cabin 13, and running away before Nico could send an army of skeleton warriors to kick his ass.

Once Jason had closed the cabin door, Will rose to his feet and quickly locked it. He turned back to the “innocent” looking son of Hades, who had his legs closed on purpose to tease Will (not for long), and the son of Apollo motioned with his fingers for the younger boy to stand up.

Nico obeyed his boyfriend’s demands and stood up on his feet. Will walked over to him slowly. He picked Nico up bridal style and laid him down on the bed.

Will wasted no time climbing on top of his boyfriend, leaving kisses all over his lips, cheeks, neck, and chest.

“ _W-Will_ ,” Nico moaned in a shaky voice, scratching Will’s back in an attempt to control himself.

The son of Apollo didn't respond. Instead, he planted his lips on the dark haired boy’s neck and proceeded to suck softly, occasionally leaving little bites on the now purple and swollen skin.

"Will!” Nico hissed! “Y-you're going to leave a hickey!”

The tan skinned boy pulled away briefly, looking his boyfriend dead in the eyes.

"Do you _want_ me to stop?” he asked softly.

Nico blushed at his boyfriend’s words. _Gods_ , Nico told himself. _This is so… Scandalous. I love it._

"N-no,” he finally managed to moan out, tangling his hands in Will’s soft blonde hair. " _Gods_ , Will... _Please_ don't stop."

“Then lay back and let me make you feel good.”

Without another word, Will reattached his lips onto the other side of Nico’s neck and began sucking softly once more, just like he knew his boyfriend liked it.

Nico’s mouth fell open, his lips slightly parted, and his eyes shut tightly. Little moans and gasps escaped his mouth every now and then. Will thrived on every little noise Nico made.

Will snaked his hands down Nico’s body until they were at the hem of his jeans.

"Do you want to…” Will trailed off quietly.

"Will,” Nico said softly. “You're my boyfriend, remember? You're _allowed_ to touch me… I... I _want_ you to touch me…”

And with that, Will unbuttoned Nico’s jeans and took the younger boy to a place that was _much_ better than Elysium.


	9. He Doesn't Even Go Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new child of Apollo arrives at Camp Half-Blood, he has a few questions about his "alleged camp counselor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys so much for all the support! 
> 
> *Actual conversation with my sixteen year old twin brother who works at McDonald's*
> 
> Him: *practically breaks my bedroom door down* You looking to make a dollar?
> 
> Me: *starts laughing and sees he's about to go to work* How much are the McDoland's French fries?
> 
> Him: You looking to make some French fries?
> 
> Me: Yeah!
> 
> Him: Take out my bathroom trash and I'll bring you some French fries after my shift. 
> 
> Me: Okay *flips back over on my bed and continues writing this chapter*
> 
> Him: If it's not taken out by the time I'm back, I will stand right there *points next to my bed* and eat them right in front of you! 
> 
> Me:*Gets up and takes out the trash*
> 
> I'm so sorry I just had to share this x'D The situation was so funny I couldn't stop laughing.
> 
> BTW, just imagine SOLANGELO DOING THIS OH MY GODS! 
> 
> Hmm... I think I've found a prompt for a future chapter...

Jonah Monroe was just an average teenager, until about a week ago when he was chased all around New York City by a demigod-hungry cyclopesThankfully, a satyr who was on duty at the time managed to smell the terrified boy from a mile away.

Together they defeated the cyclopes, but when the golden dust flew in Jonah’s mouth, the traumatized boy nearly passed out. The satyr, who was named Mason, brought Jonah back to Camp Half-Blood safely and in one piece.

Within a week the blonde haired blue eyed boy was claimed as a son of Apollo. Honestly, it was pretty obvious to begin with.

During the camp fire, he would hit all the high notes and constantly sing “Pocketful Full of Sunshine,” and “Here Comes the Sun,” on his guitar. He rose with the sun like all the other children of Apollo, and his smile was almost as blinding as Will Solace’s, his “alleged” cabin counselor.

Now, Jonah says “alleged cabin counselor” because almost in the whole month he's been at Camp Half-Blood, he's only seen Will Solace in the Apollo Cabin _three times_.

One day, the fresh face son of the sun god had had enough and decided to ask his older sister, Kayla, what the deal with Will Solace was.

“Hey Kay,” Jonah began, tapping his sister’s shoulder to gain her attention. She quickly whipped her head around, and the younger boy was soon meet with a pair of dark blue eyes that were so similar to his own.

“What's up, Jay?” she questioned while quirking up her left eyebrow.

Jonah looked around the Apollo table, and the _whole_ dining pavilion for that matter, to make sure absolutely no one was listening to his and Kayla's words. He was already embarrassed enough for just asking this stupid question.

“What's the deal with Will Solace?” Jonah asked quietly.

Little did he know, the whole table’s ears had caught the name “Will Solace,” and they were all secretly listening in on their conversation.

"What about Will Solace?” Kayla countered, clearly confused on where her brother was trying to go with this conversation.

"I mean, is he _really_ our cabin counselor? I've only seen him in the Apollo Cabin like, three times tops. He seems to spend most of his time in the Hades Cabin. You know, with Nico di Angelo.”

Jonah proceeded to glance over at the Hades table, and he made direct eye contact with Will Solace, who was (surprise, surprise) sitting right next to the pale looking son of death.

“ _See_!” Jonah cried while pointing at Nico’s table.“He's always in the Hades Cabin, or sitting at the Hades table, or with Nico di Angelo! I don't understand! I mean, it's like he _doesn't_ even go here!" 

The entire Apollo cabin gave Joan a big grin before bursting into laughter, nudging, sniggering, and rolling their blue eyes at one another.

“What's so funny?” Jonah asked, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

“Nico di Angelo is Sunshine’s _boyfriend_!” one of the younger Apollo girls hollered, her voice more high pitched and louder than a normal six year old's due to her father's powers.

The little girl’s sudden announcement had gained the whole dining pavilion’s attention. All eyes, including the now curious son of Hades and his boyfriend’s, were now staring at the Apollo table.

"And trust me, you do _not_ want them in the Apollo Cabin! All they do is make out and touch each other’s-”

"Okay Evie, that's enough!” Darcy, one of Will’s younger sisters, shouted while covering the little girl’s mouth with her hand.

“Eww! She-she licked my hand!” Darcy screamed while ripping her hand away.

“I wasn't gonna say nothin’ bad!” Evie cried while crossing her skinny little tan arms. “I was jus’ gonna say they’re always touchin’ each other's hair!”

The whole dining pavilion burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter at the little’s girl's outburst.

Everyone except the mortified son of Apollo, the fuming son of Hades, the soon-to-be-pulled-into-the-Underworld-by-certain-son-of-Hades Jonah Monroe, and a very confused Evie Zamora, were rolling around on the ground or clutching their sides for support.

The Stoll brothers had tears streaming down their identical faces, Jason looked like he was having an epileptic seizure, and Percy was laughing so hard he was _snorting_.


	10. Everyone Under The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will asks Nico a very important question, via song of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I'm actually very proud of. The song in this chapter was originally written by me, and way before I even started writing this fanfiction. 
> 
> I was re-reading my old journal today, and found out that one of the songs would go perfectly with Solangelo. 
> 
> In case you were wondering, the song is called "Everyone Under The Sun," hence the chapter title. 
> 
> I know it's not the best song ever, but I worked really hard on it, so no flames please? 
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys! Xoxo

Will Solace had never been the best singer at Camp Half-Blood. In fact, most of his siblings would refer to him as “okay,” (if they were putting it nicely), and others would go as far as to say he was “tone deaf,” “sounded like a dying whale,” and “could be mistaken for one of Apollo’s sacred cows being slaughtered.”

So when the son of the sun god _willingly_ volunteered to sing at that night’s campfire (which he would _never_ , in a _million_ years, do willingly), everyone’s mouth was hung open in shock. A few of the campers even prayed to his or her godly parent, begging for this to just be one big joke.

“Can I please have everybody's attention!” Will shouted over the camp’s confused chatter.

What the Hades was Will Solace doing with an acoustic guitar in his hand?

“I know I don't have the best musical reputation-”

“You sure got that right, Solace!” one of the Stoll brothers hollered from deep inside the crowd. Will shot a death defying glare in their direction, shutting the brothers up completely.

The blonde haired boy glanced at his boyfriend of four years, Nico di Angelo, before continuing his speech.

“Like I was saying, I know I don't have the best musical reputation here at camp, but please hear me out. I'd like to sing a little something special tonight.”

All the banter from earlier immediately evaporated. Each camper sat in total silence, waiting for something interesting to happen. Kayla from the Apollo Cabin, Piper from the Aphrodite Cabin, and Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin all stood beside Will.

“These three lovely young ladies will be helping me with the vocals tonight,” Will declared while flashing each girl a radiant smile that was as bright as the sun itself.

Will turned to his boyfriend, gave him an adorable little lopsided smile, and faced forward again, all in one swift motion.

“This one’s for you, my sweet angel,” Will whispered to himself as he began strumming his guitar.

“Oh. My. _Gods_ ,” someone from the Apollo Cabin exclaimed.

"He actually sounds really _good_ ,” a red headed girl from the Demeter Cabin noted.

"I never thought I’d see the day where Will Solace was actually musically talented,” Darcy from the Apollo Cabin mumbled beneath her breath.

Nico, who thought he knew his boyfriend like the back of his hand, was also in complete shock. Since when could Will play the acoustic guitar? Since when did Will have _any_ musical talent?

At this point everyone at the campfire was leaning in their seats, eager to hear the formally dreadful musician sing.

_Baby love of mine_

_You're scared and cold_

_Scarf tied up so tight_

_And body covered from head to toe_

The son of Hades could feel skeletal butterflies banging around the inside of his stomach while a dark blush poured across his face. His boyfriend’s voice sounded absolutely _beautiful_ , as if he had been blessed by Aphrodite herself.

Had Will written this song for him? After all, he _was_ his boyfriend, and Will was staring _right_ at him as he sang.

_It's cold outside_

_But you walk alone_

_Nose red from frost_

_And tears dried from snow_

Campers who hadn't attended the campfire that night were suddenly pouring out of their cabins and practically sprinting towards the sound of music. They all stared in amazement as the blue eyed boy continued to sing.

Surprisingly, no one spoke, or even dared to utter a single word. The only sound that could be heard was Will Solace’s newly enchanting voice, and the backing vocals of his two closest girl friends and his younger sister.

_You sweep the streets_

_Empty but full of defeat_

_You sob and scream_

_And raise your fist_

_When you realize no one hears a thing_

_As you walk the path_

_Of those unknown_

_You wait for the cavalry_

_To free your soul_

Nico had tears rapidly running down his cheeks.

The song, the lyrics, Will’s _voice_ , it was all so captivating. He knew the lyrics were about his struggle trying to find a place in this world, and the fact that Will had embodied all his feelings into this single song turned Nico into an emotional wreck.

The son of Hades wiped away his tears while taking in a few deep breathes. Jason, who had been sitting next to him the whole time, pulled the son of death into a sideways hug. They sat in a comfortable silence as the song went on.

_Baby love of mine_

_I know you're lost_

_I know you feel alone_

_But let me take your hand_

_And guide you home_

_Honey, I know_

_You've been pushed and pulled_

_Around every corner_

_Kicked and shoved_

_Forever forced to feel unloved_

Nico let out a loud sob, but no one seemed to notice.Will’s voice was too intoxicating to focus on anything else.

Yes, he had been pushed around every corner. And by every corner he meant from Venice, Italy, to America, to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, to a demented boarding school in Maine, to Camp Half-Blood, then to gods knows where, then to Camp Jupiter, and then finally back to his real home, Camp Half-Blood.

He's also spent his whole life being kicked and shoved. When his older sister, Bianca, died, his own father told him _he_ should have been the one to die first... That Bianca would have been able to avenge him,  _not_ Nico.

 His father’s opinion has now changed since then, but the words still hurt nonetheless.

Ever since he was ten years old, all the campers at Camp Half-Blood had shoved him away and out of sight. All that changed when he saved the world of course, but the memories of being perpetually alone still haunted him.

After his mother and Bianca died, and Percy had blindly rejected him and found love in Annabeth Chase, Nico thought he would never find somebody to love him.

And then he met Will Solace…

_I know you believe_

_What those other boys and girls say_

Yes, Nico _did_ believe what those other boys and girls said about him. They called him a freak, an outcast, someone who wasn't from this time period and shouldn't even exist anymore.

Thankfully, no one’s mouthed a bad word about him since the last war with Gaea (over four years ago), but the memories still stung. They stung like a bitch.

_But let me tell you now_

_I'm hear to make those fears go away_

_I know you believe_

_That you'll never be_

_What you expect others to see_

At this part, Nico scoffed harshly while wiping away more hot tears.

How did Will manage to encompass him former fears and doubts so _perfectly_? 

_But trust me dear_

_Someday I'll be_

_The one to set both our souls free_

_And everyone under the sun will see_

_Just how wonderful_

_We can truly be_

The sound of Will’s acoustic guitar slowly faded on the last note. When the song was officially over, all the campers jumped from their seats and exploded into a roar of glass shattering applause.

Most of the campers, much like Nico, had a few tears streaming down his or her face. A handful of them were even sobbing and sniffling.

Will’s mouth was beaming his usual bright smile, but something about it was different. Everything about Will seemed different tonight. His hair looked as golden as the sun, his normally dark blue eyes had radiant sparkles in them, and he had an unidentifiable glow surrounding him.

"Now,” Will started once everyone had settled down. “You and I both know that I normally don't sing like that on a regular basis. On a good day, I sound like a sad Justin Bieber wannabe going through puberty.”

A few chuckles escaped the mouths of campers as Will continued.

“But for this night and this night only, my father has blessed me with the gift of music. In case any of you were wondering, no, he didn't help me write that song. That song is something I’ve been working on for over two years, and I've just gained the courage to sing it.”

The blonde haired boy then motioned for his now tomato red boyfriend to stand up and join him. When Nico hesitated, Jason pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the nervous looking son of Apollo. Nico shot Jason a cold glare before facing his still glowing boyfriend.

"I wrote this song about the love of my life,” Will cooed while intertwining his fingers with Nico’s.

A loud _awwww_ chorused from the campers as they stared at the happy couple. All the daughters and sons of Aphrodite, including Piper, were now sobbing uncontrollably.

"I have been in love with him since I was fifteen years old. He's been surrounded by darkness his whole life, but I’m the ray of light that guided him out of his darkest places.”

Will wiped away Nico’s tears with his thumb and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Don't cry, my angel,” Will begged quietly so only he and Nico could hear it.

“I have been madly in love with you all this time too, Solace,” Nico whispered back with a shaky breath. “Sometimes, it terrifies me.”

Will beamed at the shorter boy, now looking him straight in the eyes.The eyes he had spent countless hours staring into, counting every single eyelash. The eyes he had wiped so many frightened tears from. The eyes that peered deep into his very soul.

“I'm so glad to hear you say that,” Will said, loud enough for everyone to hear again.

At that moment, Will dropped himself onto one knee and pulled out a small black box from his back pocket.

Almost every girl at camp was screaming and gasping. Leo, Jason, and all of Nico’s close friends were now crying as well. Even Chiron had to swipe away a few tears.

"Nico di Angelo,” Will said lovingly. “You're my best friend, my one and only sunshine, and my angel. Like I said, I have loved you since I was fifteen years old,” Will suddenly choked on his own words.

His heart was racing, and he could feel everybody’s eyes on him. Thankfully, the only person he could focus on right now was Nico and Nico alone.

"I can't imagine a life without you by my side,” Will said once he had finally regained his composure. “So, my angel, my little ray of darkness, my... My _soulmate_. I was wondering… If you would do me the honor of marrying me?”

Chiron, the campers, the patrol harpies, and the nymphs all waited anxiously for Nico’s answer.

"I would love to marry you,” Nico replied, happiness dripping from every word he spoke.

Will slipped the beautiful Titanium engagement ring onto Nico’s skinny little marriage finger. The son of Apollo quickly rose to his feet, took Nico di Angelo in his arms, and spun him around in the air.

The two shared a passionate kiss as another wave of applause and loud cheers echoed around them.


	11. Is Your Refrigerator Running?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Hazel give their father a much needed phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I am so so sorry for being MIA lately! Now, I have a two week Christmas break, and my college finals are finally over, so I should be updating a lot more often! 
> 
> Here, enjoy some cute sibling!love Nico and Hazel!

“ _Nico di Angelo_!” Hazel shouted in disbelief.

The poor conservative 1940’s girl could _not_ believe what her older brother was even _suggesting_ right now!

“Where in the world did you ever get such a _scandalous_ idea!” she cried while crossing her arms and fanning her face furiously.

"Oh calm down, little sister! Everyone in the twenty-first century does it! Besides, Leo and Percy gave me the idea! Apparently, they do it all the time!”

“Without consequences?” the daughter of Pluto questioned in a small voice, clearly full of curiosity.

“Without consequences,” Nico reassured her with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. He _knew_ she would come around sooner or later. 

The golden eyed girl fanned her face while facing her older half brother.

" _Do the thing_ ,” she said between giggles.

“It's ringing!” Nico screamed excitedly after dialing the phone number to the Underworld and putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and Hades’ wife speaking. How may I help you?”

“ _Persephone_!” Nico hollered into the phone while Hazel bit her bottom lip. “Quick, pass me to my dad! Tell him- tell him I'm from the refrigerator company!”

“Hello, Nico!” his stepmother called into the phone. Nico could feel her smile over the phone. “How are you and your sister doing, sweetie? How's that handsome boyfriend of yours! If what I've heard is correct, which it _always_ is when speaking to Aphrodite for the latest gossip, Apollo boys know how to please their lovers since they have a lot of stami-”

“Oh dear _gods_!” Nico cried into the phone, obviously embarrassed by his stepmother’s research… “You are on _speakerphone_ right now! Hazel and I are 1940’s _children_!”

The siblings groaned as they heard Persephone sigh and practically roll her eyes over the phone.

“Alright, alright! _Kill joy_ ,” she mumbled beneath her breath. “But we shall discuss that attractive boyfriend of yours later my dear!”

“ _Fine_ ,” Nico replied between gritted teeth.

“Great!” the goddess shrieked over the phone. “I'll pass you to your father now!”

“Remember, tell him we are from the refrigerator company!” Hazel chimed in when she had finally regained her voice.

“Hello?” a deep voice answered after a few seconds.

Hazel covered her mouth with her hand, hilarious tears running down her face. She motioned for Nico to proceed with the prank phone call.

“Is your… Refrigerator running?” Nico asked in a voice that closely resembled Gingy from _Shrek_.

"Nico, I swear to-”

The son of death quickly pressed the _end call_ button and threw Leo’s prestigious monster-free phone across the room.

“HE’S ONTO US!” the son of Hades cried.

The sudden thunder booming outside was not a reassuring sign. Not. At. _All_.


	12. Three Day Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter from a new story I'm starting, but it fits into this Solangelo fic as well. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't been posting often, I've been so busy lately! I'll try to update on a regular basis from now on.

“Hey, Pocketful of Sunshine!” a male’s voice teasingly hollered.

Will Solace dropped his sandwich at the sound of his childish nickname being shouted. You sing “Pocketful of Sunshine,” once at a talent show in middle school, and the stupid nickname sticks for life!

 _Really_? Will thought to himself. _Pocketful of Sunshine? Oh, like that doesn’t get old. Couldn't he think of something more original? I mean, it's me! There's a lot of material to work with!_

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes in annoyance, sighed, and dropped his head down in defeat. Ugh, couldn't he just have his lunch in peace? Just _once_?

“What is it, Lee!” Will shouted to his boss, who was on the other side of the cafeteria.

Lee made his way across the cafeteria and stood in front of one of the hospital’s youngest doctors. Said doctor also just happened to be his younger half brother.

"Sorry about interrupting your lunch, little bro,” Lee said sympathetically while patting Will on the shoulder.

The blue eyed boy shrugged nonchalantly. Honestly, he was used to this kind of commotion. A bunch of crazy things happened to him on a daily basis anyways.

"It's okay man. I'm a doctor, I’m used to the ridiculous hours and sudden phone calls instructing me to come into work at three a.m. What do you need?”

His older brother took in a deep breath before replying.

 _Oh no_ , Will worried to himself. _This can't be good_.

“A new patient just came in for you today. He’s 24 years old, and last night he overdosed on his sleeping medication. Thankfully, his best friend found him and called 911 right away. They pumped his stomach last night at the E.R., and now he's on a 51/50.”

Will felt a large lump form in his throat. It broke his heart whenever someone was admitted into his care due to a suicide attempt. It hurt even worse when their three day hold was up, they went home, and they arrived at the hospital again the next day. The only difference was that when they came the second time, they arrived in a body bag, not an ambulance.

He was speaking from personal experience. A little over a month ago, a beautiful blue eyed girl who he went to high school with was sent into his care for slashing both her wrist open with a pocket knife. She had survived the attempt and her younger sister (also one of his best friends), Piper, had called 911.

Since she had no prior history of depression, self harm, or anything else that would raise alarm bells, Will released her after her three day hold was up.

That same night, the gorgeous blue eyed girl booked herself a suite at the Plaza Hotel. She jumped from her twenty-third floor hotel balcony and died on impact. The blonde haired man will never forget the pain he felt when he discovered Silena Beaurgard’s body, which had once housed such a lovely soul, was now a cold corpse in the hospital’s morgue.

Lee could sense his brother’s discomfort. He quickly wrapped his arms around the broken doctor and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it, okay? You're a great doctor, Will. You make people feel better. You're here to help and make people healthy again.”

A single tear streamed down Will’s face, but he wiped it away before Lee could notice.

"Yeah, you're right,” Will finally managed to say, his breath a shaky mess full of fear.

"He's on the the third floor, room 307,” Lee stated. “I think it's best if you go see him right now.”

Will nodded, grabbed the remainder of his sandwich, and ate it on his way to the elevator. His hands shook uncontrollably as he pressed the button that would take him to the third floor.

He was alone in the elevator, and as it ascended past the first few floors, Will wondered if Silena had been alone in the elevator heading to her twenty-third floor hotel suite. He pushed those thoughts aside as the elevator doors flew open.

Collecting himself rather quickly, Will went into full on doctor mode and strode down the hospital’s nearly empty hallway.

When he entered room 307, the sight in front of him was not what he was expecting at all. Will’s doctor mode immediately dissolved. He _knew_ the people in the hospital room. He knew each and every single one of them from high school. Hell, he was still close to the group’s girlfriends, siblings, and family!

They kept in touch over the years, considering how close their group of friends had been during high school, and the fact that one of the men was his brother-in-law. Sadly, they hadn’t seen each other in so long.

The three boys were now members of a famous indie rock band called Hades’ Heart. They've spent the last two years traveling all around the world, performing sold out shows and gigs. Who would have thought they’d end up back here on such awful circumstances?

“Percy, Jason, _Nico_?” Will exclaimed with surprise.

The four boys all looked at each other in complete shock. This was way, _way_  too ironic.

“Hey man!” Jason yelled. “How have you been?”

“I've been good,” Will replied awkwardly.

“Little brother!” Percy cried while rushing over to Will and engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

 _Dammit_ , Will thought to himself, slightly frustrated by his situation. _That's the second time today someone has referred to me as their little brother. I hate being one of the youngest in the family._

Jason rushed over to Will and gave him those fist bumps that all guys give their friends. Percy even pulled Will into another hug and ruffled his hair around.

“I was going to call you last night and tell you we were in town, cause’ the visit was suppose to be a big surprise, but then, yeah…” Percy trailed off.

“How's my sister doing?” Will questioned automatically.

He had really missed his beautiful older sister. She had spent the last two years traveling around the world with Hades’ Heart, designing architecture wherever she went, and studying each country they were visiting at the time.

"Oh, you mean Annabeth? She’s doing great!” Percy responded, a large goofy smile spreading across his face at the mention of his wife’s name. “She's spending time with Piper, Bianca, Reyna and Hazel right now, you know, doing girl stuff.”

“Oh, she's with Hazel?” Will asked happily. “She and I actually went shopping together two days ago! I helped her pick out the best winter clothing set!”

They made general small talk for about five minutes, catching up on everything under the sun, before Will kindly asked them to leave, indicating that he needed some alone time with his patient.

"Shit! Sure dude, sorry about that! We must totally be intruding! I'm gonna-um- being going now!” Percy ranted, clearly flustered by the whole situation.

Upon closer inspection, Will noticed that both Jason and Percy had red and puffy eyes, most likely caused by hours of heart wrenching crying.

The jet black haired boy said a few parting words to Nico and left the room in a hurry.

Jason soon followed, but not before whispering to Will, “Make sure to take care of him for me, okay? He's… He's like my little brother. I wouldn't be able to take it if something bad happened to him.”

“Don’t worry,” Will replied. “I care about him too. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him again.”

Jason gave Nico one last glance before leaving the hospital room.

Will looked over at Nico’s hospital bed and could see the IV’s sticking out of his arms, his body covered in the hospital’s notoriously unsexy blue patient’s gown, and the man’s distorted and miserable looking face.

Years ago, when they had all been in high school together, Nico never looked as broken as he looked now. Sure, he was your typical brooding teenager, but there was always a hint of happiness to his personality.

Now, Will only sensed darkness within him, and it destroyed a little piece of his heart. The little piece that would always belong to the shorter boy.

If Will was being completely honest with himself, he would be the first to admit that he has been in love with Nico di Angelo since the beginning of grade school. Their families had grown up together, and ever since he was a little boy, he knew that he felt strong feelings towards the younger Italian man.

The blonde haired man sat in the chair besides Nico’s bed and started asking him the standard questions. Or at least, he _tried_  to ask him the standard questions. Sadly, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had to be selfish and let his personal life interfere with his work life.

"Neeks…” Will said softly. “What-what are you doing here?”

Nico ignored Will, rolled over onto his side, and shoved his face into his fluffy white pillow.

"Nico, please,” Will begged to the dark haired man. “Tell me why you're here?”

“I wanna go home,” the Italian man muttered into his pillow. “I wanna go see Hazel and Bianca.”

“I can't let you go home,” Will responded sadly. “Doctor’s orders.”

The brown eyed man flipped over onto his back and faced Will with red bloodshot eyes.

“ _Please_ ,” Nico groaned. “I have to go see Bianca and Hazel! They-they must be worried sick about me right now! I haven't seen them in _months_ , Solace!”

"I'm sure they'll come and visit you here,” Will responded. “For the next three days, I can't allow you to leave this hospital.”

“Why _not_!” Nico cried while clenching his fist in anger. At this point, the dark haired boy could feel himself holding back angry tears.

“Because you made an attempt on your _life_ , Nico! That's extremely serious and incredibly dangerous! We can't just let you walk out of the hospital a day after you overdose on sleeping medication!”

“God dammit!” Nico hissed. “I just want to see my family and be happy! Is that too much to ask for?”

Will was taken aback when he saw the younger man begin to cry.

These next three days were going to be long, painful, and heartbreaking for the both of them. Will could literally feel the hell about to break loose.


	13. I Know What You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will tells Nico exactly what he is, and in which Nico gets hella pissed off about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the text post on Tumblr and I couldn't resist making it into a one shot

As the first rays of daylight broke over Camp Half-Blood, the demigods rose from their sleep and trudged towards the dinning pavilion.

Every demigod except Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.

“For the last _time_ ,” Nico spat between gritted teeth. “I'm _not_ hungry!”

Will rolled his eyes at the Italian boy, crossed his arms, and popped out his right hip.

“Why not?” Will questioned with one eyebrow raised. “You need to _eat_ , di Angelo! I can't have you turning into an _actual_ skeleton on me!”

The son of Hades’ annoyance only intensified. He glared at the blonde boy, his scowl never falling.

“I'll eat when I'm ready!” Nico shouted while waving his hands around dramatically. “Stop trying to force me! I'm not even hungry right now!”

Will took a step closer to the shorter boy. His eyes raked over Nico’s body, noticing every small detail, and analyzing all of his features.

“You're as pale as a ghost,” Will began solemnly. “The light bounces off your skin… I know what you are.”

“Say it,” Nico replied coldly. When Will didn't respond, the son of death lunged towards the taller boy and stood only inches away from him. “SAY IT!”

“ _Iron_ _deficient_ ,” Will whispered.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Will Solace and Nico di Angelo both spent the day in the infirmary due to similar injuries. It was also the day Chiron banned certain objects from Camp Half-Blood. But most of all, it was the day Hermes forked over a pair of magic shoes to both Hades and Aphrodite. 


	14. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico attends his first day of high school in America

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, I'm sorry if Will and Nico are a bit OOC. Their main personality traits and behavior are still intact, but I've decided to make them a lot more flirtatious and open for the sake of this story. I've been told I write both of these characters extremely well, and I always keep their dialogue realistic, but I wanted to spice things up with this fanfic.**

**Secondly, I know in this story I say Nico is a fourteen year old junior, but his fifteenth birthday is approaching soon, and he has skipped a few grades. If this story is requested enough and I make more chapters, I will dive deeper into his schooling background and explain how he got so far ahead.**

**Last of all, I hope you guys enjoy the story! It's been a while since I've written anything halfway decent, so I'm really proud of this fanfic. I may or may not continue it, so bear with me here (:**

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

"Do I really have to do this?" Nico asked his aunt, Sally Jackson, in the most serious tone he could muster.

"I'm afraid so dear," she replied sympathetically.

She knew how hard the transition had been for Nico. Leaving your former home in Venice, Italy was not an easy task for anybody, especially not for somebody as young as him.

"On the bright side," Sally began positively. "Your mother and father will be in New York by the end of the month. Bianca and Hazel are still organizing their paperwork, but they should arrive in America any day now. I promise that in one month, everything will have worked itself out perfectly."

A small smile spread across Nico's face at the thought of his family. Sure, they were across an entire ocean, but they were still a loving family. In a month they would all be reunited in a beautiful new home in America.

After a few moments of deep thinking, she beamed brighter than Las Vegas at night as a large smile made its way onto her face. "That's the spirit, sweetie! We both know school won't be so bad! You'll have Percy and Jason to show you the ropes and guide you around the school. I promise it's not as agonizing as it seems."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Nico replied with just a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Oh hush," Sally said while gently shoving her nephew's shoulder. "We better leave now if you want to show up on time, so let's go!"

The pale boy let out one last aggravated huff as he followed his aunt out the door, dragging his brand new skull backpack on the floor.

Being the new kid sucks. Being the new kid arriving in the middle of the school year sucks even more. Being the new kid, arriving in the middle of the school year, _and_ being a fourteen year old high school junior sucks the most.

It was at the moment Nico made the radical notion that life at the prestigious Goode High School was going to be _absolute hell_.

_~Page Break~_

Nico awkwardly waved his aunt goodbye as he approached the school's main entrance.

_Great_ , the sulking boy thought to himself. _My two cousins, the only people at this entire school that I know, are trapped in basketball practice until the beginning of first period. In summary, I have to navigate this damn school by myself and manage not to screw anything up while I search for my classroom. Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful._

The skinny boy paced himself as he walked by a sea of faces who didn't even bother to give him a second glance.

_Stupid snobby rich kid school_ , he scoffed to himself.

Nico glided down the hallways as carefully as possible, making sure not to make any wanted eye contact with his peers in the process. The _last_ thing he needed was to bump into some meat head jock or some prissy cheerleader princess and get himself into a whole new world of trouble.

"Dude!" a sandy blonde haired boy with a letterrman's jacket spewed barbarically, ripping Nico away from his inner monologue. "I swear, I'm going to steal that blonde goddess from Seaweed Brain one way or another! You can count on it!"

"Ten bucks says you can't even get into her pants!" one of his friends joked while slinging a skinny arm across his broad shoulders.

The guy's friends let out a howl of laughter as the self proclaimed ladies' man continued to dish all about his plan to steal this 'blonde goddess' from some poor unsuspecting guy who they nicknamed Seaweed Brain.

_They're such losers_ , Nico chided to himself. _Where do they get off talking so poorly about some girl who isn't even there to defend herself? They disgust me._

Nico sailed past the overly idiotic group undetected, thankful for the fact that people never really paid him any attention. He made a sharp turn into an unoccupied corridor (where the hell where all the other students?) and darted down the empty passage before anyone caught sight of him.

In his desperate attempt to escape the seemingly dangerous situation, the pale boy managed to crash right into another student.

" _Fottermi!_ " Nico cursed in Italian as he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" the other boy shrieked. "I am so, _so_ sorry! I-I wasn't watching where I was going, and my friends kept texting me so I felt pressured to hurry down the halls, and I-"

"Hey, breath," Nico interjected, raising his skinny hands in the air, and effectively shutting the stranger up. An attractive stranger. Okay, a really, _really_ attractive stranger.

The boy Nico had carelessly collided with had a mop of adorably messy blonde hair, light freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose, thick blonde eyelashes, and incredibly kissable pink lips.

"Don't worry about it," Nico added once he had finally regained his composure. "I was rushing down the halls with my head down. If I had actually been watching where I was going, none of this would have happened. It's all good."

The tan boy smiled brightly as he slowly looked Nico up and down. Nico couldn't help the light blush that spilled across his face when he realized the other boy had a smug smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I'm Will," the blonde boy exclaimed after he finished checking Nico out from head to toe. "Will Solace."

"I'm Nico di Angelo," Nico replied shyly, his blush reddening and becoming more obvious.

"You're shy," Will noted, raising his left eyebrow in a way that made Nico's heart burst. "It's kinda cute."

Now Nico was _positive_ he was as red as a ripe tomato.

"I'm not always this shy," Nico said, batting his eyelashes in a way that was anything but innocent. "You're just so cute, I didn't know how to react. We just met and you've already got me tripping over myself."

"Oh, is that so?" Will remarked. He brushed a blonde lock of hair behind his ear and gave Nico a questioning look.

"I'm sorry for asking, but is this your first day here? Or have I just never noticed someone as attractive as you until today?"

The pale boy literally felt his heart skip a beat. Was this guy actually flirting with him? A cute, blonde, tan guy flirting with him was just simply unheard of!

"Yeah," Nico answered instantly. "It's my first day here, and so far, I _really_ like what this school has to offer."

The shorter boy made a show of checking WIll out, occasionally nodding his head in approval or biting his bottom lip. This time it was Will's turn to flush red.

"So you're a flirt too, huh?" Will questioned while extending his hand towards the shorter boy.

To the tan boy's surprise, Nico intertwined their fingers together and shot the blushing boy a playful wink.

"Not use to the attention, stud? You better get used to it soon, cuz' I'm stuck at this school for another two years or so."

"Are you a junior, New Kid?" Will asked, squeezing Nico's hand as he leaned in just a little bit closer. The raven haired boy leaned in a little bit as well, not letting Will have the final move. He was in no position to lose to him. Not today.

"Sure am," he countered immediately. "How about you blondie?"

"I'm a junior too, New Kid."

"Then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh?"

"I guess we will."

At this point, the two flirtatious boys were only inches apart. Sadly, the moment was ruined as the warning bell for first period rang throughout the school.

"Crap!" Nico cried at the realization that class was about to start and he still had no idea where his first period class was.

"What's wrong?" Will questioned, his former confidence now completely wiped away.

"Class is going to start any minute now, and I still have no idea where to go!" the Italian boy explained as he stood up and desperately looked around.

"Woah, like you said before, take a deep breath and calm down. What's your first period, New Kid?"

"AP European history with Mr. Taylor in room A 117."

"Great!" Will beamed while picking himself up off the floor. "You have first period with me! On the bad side, we're all the way across the school. What were you doing all the way over here, anyway?"

"Well, I _am_ the new kid," Nico stated obviosuly.

"Come on," WIll said while nodding his head sideways. "We have to go now if we want to make it on time. I know a secret shortcut we can take that'll lead us to the other side of school in no time."

Without waiting for an answer, Will took Nico's hand in his and began sprinting down the still empty hallway. The blonde boy led the shorter boy into a barren staircase, tugging him down as fast as humanly possible. In a record breaking four minutes and twenty one seconds they had managed to travel from one side of the school to another.

"Sit with me?" Will asked when they had finally entered the classroom.

Nico nodded eagerly as he sat next to the handsome boy. His heart was currently doing a gymnastics routine and he could feel skeletal butterflies fluttering around inside his stomach.

Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
